


Barrow Gang

by rchginger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rchginger/pseuds/rchginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bonnie and clyde Au featuring sex, violence, alcohol and drug usage, more sex, blood, and death. <br/>- It was a case of wrong place, wrong time when Castiel met Dean-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barrow Gang

**Author's Note:**

> _Dear Diary,_

_Dear Diary,_

 _Today is the day. Dean says that the police are getting closer, that they'll arrest us, that they'll separate us. And we can't let that happen now can we. Dean is everything to me, just as I know I'm everything to him. So separation isn't an option, Dean says we have two choices – to kill, or be killed. I wonder if they have joint racks in hell, because after everything we've done that's the only direction we'll be headed in._

 _Who would have guessed that I'd end up here, good-little church going Castiel a wanted fugitive? Two years ago I didn't know how to shoot ago and wouldn't have picked one up even if I had; now I slept with one under my pillow. Two years ago I was set to marry a woman; now I allowed myself to be bent over and fucked by a man – and I love it. Two years ago I hadn't known Dean….now, well now Dean's all I know._

… _.._

 _Then….._

Castiel sighed, shuffling in place and glancing at his wristwatch for the umpteenth time in the last thirty minutes. His briefcase bumped the man in front of him and Castiel sent him an apologetic smile when he turned to glare. He didn't understand how it could be taking this long; there were only four people in line excluding him and including the middle-aged bottle redhead at the front who was shrieking at the poor teller whom appeared to be seconds from crying.

Haven, Kansas was a town of about a thousand, here the streets were cleaned daily, church was attended weekly, and everyone went to the Friday night high school football games. There was a bar on nearly every corner, a movie theater with two screens in the middle of town, and one – count it – one bank.

Haven National Bank had five employees, including one teller who was in his high school English class, and old man Joshua who was the banks only security guard. Not that there was much need for a security guard, the biggest crime Haven got was when bingo night at the community center got out of hand. It might sound ridiculous but those old people knew how to cause a scene when they felt they were cheated out of their bingo winnings. Castiel should know, he volunteered there on the weekends and Tuesdays night which, of course, was bingo night.

A sigh was on the tip of his tongue and he was just turning his wrist to catch another glimpse of his watch when the glass doors of the bank opened. Now normally he would have ignored it, even though the door opening sent a rush of cool night air through the heated space making Goosebumps raise on his arms. But today he didn't ignore it, and maybe later on he'd think it was fate or some such nonsense, but know he felt his heart constrict in his chest and his breath catch in his throats and not because of the rifles the two men where holding. It was his eyes, green gems shining out behind a black mask that had Castiel filling light headed when they met his own.

He'd say that time stood still for a moment if that wouldn't have been so sappy, but it kind of did. For a moment it was just him and the masked man with the gun and green eyes, then the moment was shattered by the popping sound of gunfire and Castiel was falling to the floor while plaster and dust fell from the ceiling.

"Okay, this is how it goes." The man with the green eyes said as his partner turned to lock the door. "No one try to be a hero and everyone gets to walk away today."

And this was the problem with having an old man with partial cataracts guarding a bank, he was pretty much useless in the face of danger, especially seeing as how he wasn't even allowed to have a gun – it was the general concession that Joshua with a gun would be more of a danger than any robber.

The man with the green eyes went to the counter, pausing when the redheaded swung her purse at him. Castiel wasn't sure whether the woman was mental or….well no his money was on her being mental.

"Listen hear boy, you can't just,"

Whatever the _man_ , because with a body that appeared to be solid and fit even beneath the material of his clothing he could be nothing but a man, could or couldn't do the woman never said seeing as how at that moment the man backhanded her hard enough to send her falling to the floor with a cry of pain.

Castiel winced as her head smacked on the vinyl flooring, and indignation and anger on her behave rose up in him. Before his mind could tell him to stop Castiel was getting to his feet.

"What?" The green eyed man said. "You going to tell me what I can't do too?"

"No, I figure you're an adult and can make your own choices. But you shouldn't hit a lady."

The man snorted. "She hit me first."

Castiel felt his mouth twist into a sneer. "Maybe I was wrong about the 'you being an adult' part."

The man came over to Castiel, placing the barrel of his rifle on Castiel's chest.

"You know you have a big mouth." The man said, stepping even closer and running the barrel of the gun upwards until it was pressing in the dip of Castiel's throat. "And as pretty as it is, all pink and plush, you shouldn't probably keep it shut." A finger touched Castiel's bottom lip, slipping just inside when Castiel gasped. "Though I could always stick something in it to keep you silent."

Castiel knew he should be scared, but the shiver that ran down his spine was not out of fear. Lust was beginning to curl in his belly like smoke from a cigarette, making his cock twitch. He had the strange urge to see if he could push the man into shutting him up like he said. He wondered if he kept talking if the man would push his finger farther into his mouth, or maybe the man would make Castiel suck on the barrel of his gun. If he was really lucky maybe the man would make him suck his cock, and Castiel would let him without a fight. The man could just shove him to his knees and make him suck right here in front of all these people who had the good sense to be afraid.

"Dude," the other masked robber said, coming forward and pulling green eyes away from Castiel. "We don't have time for this." A loud siren followed his sentence. "Actually we have no time for this." He took hold of the green eyed robbers arm and began to pull him towards the door.

"Wait," green eyes said, coming back to Castiel and taking his arm. "He's coming with us."

"D-dude,"

"It's not up for debate." Green eyes said, putting an end to whatever argument his partner was going to come up with.

Strangely Castiel himself felt no need to put up a fight, even though he knew he should. When the man said Castiel was coming with them, Castiel knew he didn't mean down the street for a beer, he meant he was kidnapping Castiel. And that should probably worry him more than it was, he had a family here, he was set to get married next week. But none of that seemed to matter to Castiel, all he found himself thinking was how many times he'd get to have sex with green eyes before the man killed him.


End file.
